


去他〇的貞潔

by sofielix



Series: Moon and back [1]
Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, somewhat profane
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/sofielix
Summary: ‘天主創造了一男一女，男女之間是互補的’，但他二人現在亦如是。無數書籍讓他恪守貞潔，而他現在只想和維吉爾做。
Relationships: Dante/Virgil (La Divina Commedia), Durante degli Alighieri | Dante Alighieri/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Series: Moon and back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081865
Kudos: 6





	去他〇的貞潔

**Author's Note:**

> #極度ooc，標題隨便起的  
> #有空的話我還想寫賀維  
> #現代AUpwp  
> #別問我Con在哪，我鋪了，沒寫過車  
> #宗教提及有  
> #歡迎來到我想擼毛毛但擼不到所以迫害我推環節然後我還想喝奶茶  
> #本文又名：A wrong Guide on how to idle away a long evening

但丁的屌插在維吉爾的直腸裏面，心想半個小時前不是這樣的。半個小時前的他無聊得發慌，本想找本書消遣卻發現書架上只有他和維吉爾的著作。維吉爾的著作他早已在心中滾瓜爛熟，拿來當作消遣雖可打發時間但委實意義不大。  
他決定和維吉爾探討詩中的深層意義，於是掄著磚頭本就往維吉爾住處走。‘學生’向‘老師’請教學問是再合適不過的了，雖然他只是要找個人聊天，等運到一樣等自己能想出一個看上去不那麽狗屁不通的題目做研究。但他想到的所有題目都並不狗屁不通，這使得他的困難更大。一言以蔽之他選擇困難了，因此間歇性忘卻essay是一周一篇的你選個屁。  
意料之中的，維吉爾并沒有阻止他一時興起的舉動。周末所有人都在趕essay，大部分人都逃不過門前冷清門可羅雀的命運，何況維吉爾一向待他寬厚。不出意外門在被他碰到前吱呀的一聲開了，門後的正是維吉爾。但他沒想到的是對方正穿著毛茸茸的一身睡衣，趿拉著拖鞋還卷著棉被，顯然他來得是時候。但丁在心底默念了一遍Hail Holy Queen壓壓邪火，就是不知道Queen是指的誰。  
那之後他們還在進行學術探討。讀到一半時維吉爾杯中的紅茶見底，起身去續一杯時應但丁的要求給他倒了一杯熱牛奶，遞過杯子時無意間碰到但丁的指尖，在室内卻還是凍得像剛進門一樣，和盛滿熱茶的杯壁形成鮮明對比，讓維吉爾間接感受冬天氛圍後條件反射地縮回了手，又在他的默許下被但丁拽回。  
但丁一手是維吉爾剛觸碰過的杯子，一手是對方的手和更往上毛絨絨的袖沿，意識到自己可恥地硬了，對著絨毛袖子和手。  
不知道維吉爾有沒有用過這個杯子。熱牛奶蒸騰而上的霧氣和窗外冬日暖陽讓他暈乎不知所以，但欲望的叩門使他不得不返回人世的繁複。惡魔好像箍住了他的命脈也箍住了他的喉嚨，叫他從底端掙扎而不得所求，站立勢必要讓維吉爾也見到他的尷尬境況，這是他所不希望的。  
維吉爾好似讀心一般先他一步坐在了桌上，把他拉起來正好四目相對。他的嘴唇亦同他本人一般柔軟，貼上時溫暖，因唇舌相交而濡濕。  
維吉爾比他高出一截，用他的椅子借力時腳正好抵在他的腿根，抵在他那自己站起來的屌前。操。他的襪子也是絨毛的。他甚至能感受到自己因羞愧而紅掉一片的後頸和背，欲望像拿著劍抵著他的脖子一樣叫他無法説出完整的句子。他像剛上岸的魚一樣張口説不出話，閉口又想說點什麽，只能拼命掙扎，心説這不是他今天的計劃，卻又無法大聲説出來。去他的計劃，他現在只想脫了束縛般的衣物，而他的手自覺服從並執行直覺不過腦子的命令。  
他動手從皮帶開始剝，脫褲子的時候意識到維吉爾的腳還在抵著他椅子上屌前面的平面，伸手去捉卻摸了滿手絨毛，再回過神時維吉爾早已抽回腳只剩他握著一隻空心襪子。  
至少這樣不妨礙他脫褲子了。他一手拈著藍黑的毛襪子一邊把褲子往下拉，被自己的手指凍得一激靈，冷暖的對比使他腦子變得緩慢，宕機半天發現維吉爾正在拿腳趾動他褲鏈。他只在理智邊緣瞥見了桌子中心一瓶橄欖油，暗自慶幸有可代替潤滑劑的物質在觸手可及的地方，又去想爲什麽維吉爾在不是飯點的時間往桌上放好大一瓶橄欖油，而且坐上去的時候還小心翼翼不碰倒瓶子，因爲瓶蓋還開著。  
現在他褲子裏的東西告訴他他想要靠近維吉爾，想要把他按在透明玻璃桌子上把他操到失語，想要看到他們二人的精液混在一處，就好像奶茶一樣不分你我。那團東西比他的腦子不理智多了，但從某個角度上來説也比他理智多了。因此他同意聽從那家夥的建議，就好像他的手一樣聽從直覺的指示。但首先他要把維吉爾的褲子也脫了，那勢必要碰到一手絨毛。光是想象就讓他本就過快的心跳繼續加速。  
維吉爾的被子在桌子的另一端團成一團，隔著睡褲略微充血的屌頂起一坨絨毛正好對著但丁低頭後的視綫高度。但丁不著痕跡地吞了一口口水，然後伸手捉住眼前的東西前後擼動，隔著布料依舊把維吉爾凍一哆嗦。在手冲方面的造詣他遠不如但丁熟悉，於是他在快感的雲端上感受著但丁的手的動作。内裏絨毛跟屌產生的摩擦所生熱度使但丁的手顯得不算那麽冰冷。或者是別的緣故。總之但丁最好在他射之前把他的褲子扒了，他對性交後還須洗净睡褲上殘餘的精液並不感興趣，但雙手撐著桌面平衡的他騰不出手來脫自己的褲子。  
至少但丁也是這麽想的。他鬆開了維吉爾的屌，倒了一手橄欖油後一手滑進去繼續未完作業，另一隻手順理成章地滑到他背後摸索他的股縫。他之後要對加橄欖油的食物食不下嚥了，這次性愛的經歷要使他終身難忘。  
他擡眼看了看墻上挂鐘，放開了維吉爾的屌，屈起兩根手指前後抽動。他知道這不應該但他還是無緣無故地想到了他們昨天的談論内容。‘天主創造了一男一女，男女之間是互補的’，但他二人現在亦如是。無數書籍讓他恪守貞潔，而他現在只想把屌塞進維吉爾的直腸，於是他就這麽做了，扶著自己硬得發漲的屌把維吉爾塞得滿滿當當，然後像所有人類性交一樣聳動，一手抵住桌沿，玻璃的冰冷與他整個人都格格不入。  
他想維吉爾的膚色曾經應是深色調的。但久不見天日的皮膚早已變得蒼白，手臂皮下隱約可見靜脈的綫條。那至少他臉上泛起的顔色是偏粉的，不至於和紙一樣。他從不以毫無神采來形容維吉爾，對方即使裹著被單也依舊出挑，但紙一樣的膚色讓他懷疑對方皮下神魂尚安在否，而現在他能透過薄薄一層的皮膚組織看到靈魂所在而並非空無一物。因此他悠閑地注視著對方的臉上不正常的潮紅，就好像他平時發燒一樣。  
他分出手去摸維吉爾的屌，一路往下剛好把性感帶摸了個遍，有意無意地在對方春袋上繞圈。操他媽他要被夾射了，維吉爾射出的精液糊在二人交合處附近，但丁把屌抽出來同他射到一處。  
去他〇的貞潔。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我經常口嗨導致欠債，並且還想寫一篇病嬌但丁。我會填的，握拳。


End file.
